


A mother should only know and see so much

by Amberwellings



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Caught, Embarrassed Alec, M/M, Poor Alec, Smut, magnus is slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberwellings/pseuds/Amberwellings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec gets a unexpected visit from Magnus but despite the risk didn't worry. That was the worst choice of he's life </p>
<p>Writers note: I did some editing so some parts are different now! (Personally I think better!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mother should only know and see so much

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever writing! So I used my Otp (malec) and also please don't kill me I know it sucks.... Also if you don't like gayness.. FUCK OFF.. I will not deal with hate comments towards gayness or anything of that sort I take it personally because I have a gay family member and he slays your soul and is a boss ass bitch. Anyways if this is not your cup of tea just fuck off. Thanks for reading my terrible work! Please tell me about any misspellings I missed! I know this is kinda silly and maybe the characters personalities were not played as well as hoped. But I couldn't get this prompt off my mind about a kinda silly incident in Alec pov.  
> so that explains Alec silly mindset instead of it being more intimate.

 

(Alec pov.)

As far as it concerned alec it was another boring day at the institute.

They hadn't even had one demon hunt in two weeks so their training hours had been bumped up from four times a week to everyday. Leaving no time for him to see Magnus at all. And he knew one thing... it sucked. Izzy seemed to somehow catch on to my "more grumpy behavior than usual" as Jace says. But they are honestly to involved in me and magnus's relationship already and i wouldn't dare try to make it worse by saying anything.

I was stretched out on my bed having nothing better to do than stare at the celing. And i found myself asking why i was there in the first place but then quickly remembered that i got tired of training and came to "rest" meaning skipping the rest of training completely while izzy and jace decided to stay put. I really tried not thinking about Magnus but he kept sinking into my thoughts every time i moved to a new subject. I was so deeply distracted i almost didnt hear the quiet "tap" "tap" "tap" on my window. Curious of what it was i got up and walked over to the window to see in all he's glory Magnus. I quickly unlocked the window and pushed it up all the way.

　

What are you doing here? said Alec

　

Well Well Well, i thought you would be happier to see your Magnificent boyfriend after being stuck here for how long? two weeks now? said Magnus

　

Alec had a slight blush from not being use to being called Magnus's boyfriend but covered it up by reponding quickly.

　

I'm sorry, they forced us to train more than usual because of not having any demon hunts or missions lately. said Alec

　

Oh thats quite alright, im sure you can make it up to me some how hmm said Magnus

　

Alec couldn't help but blush at that statement. he still can not get use to Magnus's remarks to everything anyone says but trys he's best to conceal he's blush but today was just not working for him

　

uuu-uh d-do you wanna c-come i-inside. alec managed to stutter out.

　

sure. Magnus said smoothly

　

Alec for sure thought that some remark would come out of Magnus about he's blush and stutter but apparently Magnus wasn't in the mood to comment. usually Magnus would say something along the lines of how cute he's blush was or how adorable he was and Alec as usual would correct him and say he wasn't cute nor adorable. but before he had time to comment.

Magnus stepped into he's room in one swift motion and pulled him in for a kiss. Magnus tasted the same as always, Vanilla, mint and something he couldn't put he's finger on but he didn't mind to ever say anything. Magnus pushed him against the wall striving to make the kiss deep. Alec felt Magnus sweep he's tongue across Alec's bottom lip. And Alec aknowledged what he wanted and slowly opened he's mouth letting Magnus have full access to explore. Things Started to heat up and magnus slowly released one hand from Alec's waist and tucked it under he's shirt to touch Alec's runed abs and chest.

　

(Magnus's pov)

　

Shortly after that and before either of them knew it they were on the bed with Magnus on top of Alec. They didn't seem to worry about soundlessness or locks having already taken their shirts off at the window Magnus started to run he's hand all over alec before setting he's mouth on Alec's deflect rune knowing that it was a soft spot for Alec. And it was a easy way to get a reaction out of the younger boy. Magnus slowly moved down to Alec's chest than to he's abs then finally got down to he's pants. But before he could do anything alec quietly said.

　

S-snap, snap them off said alec

　

Magnus looked up at him with a smirk before saying "as you wish my dear"

Magnus soon snapped he's fingers taken away he's and alec's pants and magicking them to the floor next to them. After that was taken care of Magnus followed it by another snap of he's fingers and lube appeared in he's hand. He glazed he's fingers and slowly push in one finger. Alec made a soft noise thst was kinda pained. Even though they have had sex a couple of times Alec is still the tightest boy he's ever met. Soon after a couple pushes he adds a second finger and starts to have Alec squirming beneath him. he follows the second finger with a third and finds Alec's Prostate and Alec moans loudly. After a while of this Alec was ready. Magnus was about to line up but alec asked in the quietest way possible.

　

Magnus? said Alec

　

Yes dear? said Magnus

　

C-can, (nervous swallow) Can i be on top? said Alec

　

Magnus was caught off guard with this question but couldn't hid he's smirk and sly grin. Before responding. "If you wanted to fuck me so bad Alexander you could have asked before" 

Alec's face whent pale then a sudden blush appeared.. This reaction could only be presumed as I'm nervous as fuck for no reason.. Or was it more of a embarrassment thing?

But by seeing Alec's reaction he then thought he misunderstand him but then thought what else could he mean OH.. Then it dawned on Magnus what he mean't and couldn't help the big Chester cat grin that appeared 

Alec Lightwood do you wanna ride my dick? Magnus spat out in amusement

Alec waited a second before nodding slowly confirming that's what he was thinking in the first place.

(Currently where Maryse and Izzy and Jace are)

(third-person pov)

　

Maryse stormed into the training room to find her daughter and jace training but no Alec was present.

　

Where is Alec? Maryse commented

　

I have no idea, he left about a hour ago something about wanting to rest.

　

maryse rolled her eyes at this and have a stern glare at the two.

　

do you know where he might be? Maryse supplied

　

I guess in he's room. Where else? he doesn't have time to go anywhere because of training Izzy sarcastically stated. receiving a death look from her mother.

　

Maryse stormed off without a word.

(currently in alec's bedroom)

(Alec's pov)

Magnus was laying before me as i looked down at him. i slowly inched myself down on to he's hard erection. He was fucking huge as always. once i got sat down i waited a moment and started to bounce up and down like i was on a bouncy house at a carnival

the angle was just right to and my prostate was being abused and i let moans and crys and screams escape my lips without care of being heard. And thats when it happens and i couldn't do anything to stop it.. i didn't see the door opening but now it was fully open. i heard a faint "Alec why aren't you training" then i heard my mom let out a scream and then suddenly cover her mouth. i swear by the angel i fucking jumped off Magnus's dick so fast and off the side of the bed. But their was another problem.. it was towards my mother. i quickly cover my junk and saw izzy laughing her head off with jace standing their in pure terror and amusement of the whole thing. My blush covered my whole face and down my neck in seconds .

my wonderful sister than had to say

"wait mom walked in on you riding Magnus's di- "

but was cut off by mother screaming "ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD" extremely loud..

But it all had to be worse when izzy had to open her mouth again and state.. "jace you own me 50 dollars".

The whole thing was done for when mother calmly stated

"we will talk about this when everyone has more clothes on"

then they walked out.

　

　

 

 


End file.
